Melting
by Miss. Miyazawa
Summary: A summer day and a matter troubling Tsubasa brings her and Kazuma to the beach. He wanted to demolish her anguish, but did he enter her heart as well?


Hiiiiii! This is Princess Miyazawa with my first posted His And Her Circumstances poemy/fic thingie. Yay, finally, I'm crossing into the HHC void! Sorry for the lines dividing the stanzas, but it was the only way I could keep them separated. Well... This is a poem telling a story in Kazuma's POV, and that may be all I can say about it. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own His And Her Circumstances.

* * *

A step.

Pause.

Another step.

Pause.

Steps melting into each other as if you're

Sluggish with fatigue.

But those lounging in

Lethargy don't normally

Show the same mournfulness

As you do.

* * *

Dulled emerald eyes

Like rain-craving blades

Of grass.

A sloping line

Dictates your mouth.

Even your hair

Reflects your melancholy,

Golden waves

Without its sheen.

* * *

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"There's something troubling you.

What is it?"

"I told you, nothing."

A forged smile

As flimsy as plastic

Greets me before you dash outside.

* * *

Sprinting into the golden

Cascade of sunshine,

I seize your hand,

Pull you out of your stride.

"Please tell me,"

I can't help but plead.

"You can confide in

Your little brother, right?"

A smile to coax you into

Confiding in me.

* * *

Same flat green.

Green as decaying algae.

"I'm fine."

A toneless reply to match

Your eyes.

* * *

"No, you aren't," I insist.

"And I'm not letting you go

Until you tell me."

* * *

A flame races

Through those once dead eyes.

"I said I'm fine!"

You yell before yanking

Your tiny hand from my

Sweaty one and attempt

To run once again.

* * *

"Tsubasa…"

"Leave me alone!"

"… I was just going to ask you

If you wanted to get

An ice cream cone with me."

* * *

You stop and turn to me,

But not with the eagerness

Of a flower to the sun.

Rage makes your mouth turn into

An angry "O."

* * *

"…DO YOU THINK THAT I NEED

AN ICE CREAM CONE

TO BE HAPPY!

I'M NOT TEN!"

* * *

Brightly colored expletives

Explode like firecrackers in

The muggy summer air.

Holding my ears doesn't make

Your screams grow any softer.

* * *

My voice is only louder

To topple over yours and

Reach your ears.

"I don't think you're ten!" I yell frantically.

"I just want to…"

* * *

Your screams fall to the ground

Before I finish my sentence.

Resignation sighs in your voice as you say,

"Fine."

Hand in hand, we walk from our house.

* * *

Our shadows are stretched out by

The dying sun that still

Burns down on us as if it were

Noon instead of five.

* * *

I wear down the

Dune of vanilla ice cream on my cone,

But you haven't even

Unwrapped your cherry popsicle.

* * *

"My mother died giving birth to me," you say.

If she hadn't had me,

She'd still be alive.

I love being with you,

But I can't help but wonder if

It's a betrayal to Mom to not miss her.

If she were alive,

I would never have met you.

And I don't regret meeting you or your mom…

So am I selfish?"

* * *

"No, you're not selfish.

Your mother gave up her life for you.

She's watching you even though she isn't here.

And even before you were born,

She loved you.

I know that she would've wanted you to be happy.

So don't blame yourself, Tsubasa.

It wasn't and still isn't your fault."

* * *

A crystal tear escapes the confines of your eye

As you offer a wavy smile as

Compensation for your anger.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you

And for not telling you sooner,"

You apologize meekly.

* * *

"It's fine," I say.

Then, in a light sea breeze voice,

I whisper,

"Let's go to the beach."

* * *

The sun melts into the oceanas we hear

The diamonds of white sand munch

On the soles of our shoes.

* * *

The wind sends my hair soaring

In the orange sky, while your

Ropes of thick honeyed

Pigtails swing gently

By your moon-pale face.

* * *

"Race you to the ocean!" you yell

And sprint out of your sandals, across the sand to the

Aquamarine vastness.

My sneakers are yanked off as,

Grinning, I rush after you.

I laugh with the seagulls

That watch us from their skyward perches

On the dock.

* * *

The sapphire droplets

Rush at me by command of your tiny

Hands and legs.

My hand unsuccessfully

Shields my face as I laugh even harder.

* * *

My assault comes in the form

Of chunks of waves thrown at you.

My hands scoop up the salty water

And target your smiling face.

* * *

You free your popsicle

From the wrapper and

Messily eat it.

An exaggerated yawn, then

"You gotta do better than that, Kazuma!"

* * *

"Oh, yeah?" I counter.

Dipping my hands in the water,

I hover low over the ocean like a tiger,

Determined to make you

Eat your words.

* * *

A secret wave that conspired with you

To defeat me flies at my legs and

Sends me toppling into the shallow water.

* * *

The most miraculous sound is your laughter.

* * *

Low at first, then louder.

Crashing around me like cymbals,

But as melodic as harps.

A song I haven't heard for weeks,

The most sacred sound.

* * *

Your mouth is stretched wide,

Outlined with red popsicle juice.

You look like a joyous clown.

Or a little girl whose lips are

Smeared in Mommy's lipstick,

Declaring she's grown-up.

* * *

Your eyes are as luminous

As the shining sea and

Your hair sparkles in the sunset.

Tulip pink ribbons are enticed by the breeze.

They unwind themselves from the end of your braids.

The ropes come undone and

Shroud your face in lovely waves.

* * *

My ice cream cone falls from my hand

As I approach you and

Smother your sweetened mouth with mine.

* * *

Like a fish freed from the comfort of the water,

You break away, gasping

And look at me…

Smiling.

* * *

There are three things that are melting at this moment:

My ice-cream cone,

The sun, and

Me.


End file.
